


(Un)broken pieces

by stelfy94



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelfy94/pseuds/stelfy94
Summary: A pesar de todo, Mafuyu está roto, y no sabe si algún día esas piezas lograrán herir a quien ahora representa el amor para él: Uenoyama.La música le ha ayudado, sus amigos y su pareja, pero, ¿quién le asegura que no podría herirlo más tarde? Ya había sucedido una vez, así que se encargaría de que no sucediera de nuevo.Advertencia por contenido del manga, así que hay spoilers.Situado en el mundo canónico de Given.Los personajes de Given pertenecen a Kizu Natsuki.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 19





	(Un)broken pieces

Mafuyu sabía que estaba roto.

Estaba roto en un montón de piezas que al acercarte seguro terminarían haciéndote sangrar y doler, piezas que no sabía si alguna vez hallarían una forma de repararse.

Así que sí, Mafuyu Satou era una montón de piezas rotas.

Eso estaba más que claro, tenía ya poco más de un año de la misma manera. Todo lo que hacía se sentía sin propósito después de Yuki; los alimentos no tenían sabor, los objetos carecían de color, el tacto en las cosas se sentía rígido y los sonidos no eran más que melodías completamente tristes.

Las imágenes de la ciudad siempre proyectaban la silueta de aquel que alguna vez fue su amor, como si estuviera intacto, pero él sabía que aquello no era cierto, incluso cuando quería creer que allí estaba estirando sus dedos hasta su imagen, solo para darse cuenta que se evaporaba en el aire cada vez que lograba acercarse lo suficiente.

Por eso cuando Uenoyama rasgó las cuerdas de aquella guitarra para así también rasgar su interior con notas inéditas y exquisitas, hubo mucho miedo en su interior.

Yuki era todo lo que Mafuyu alguna vez había conocido, tenía casi todas sus primeras veces, y no sabía cómo actuar ahora que ya no estaba.

¿Y si terminaba por lastimarlo también a él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué palabras podría decir para asegurarle que a pesar de todo el dolor él lo amaba? Que su amor por él y el que aún guardaba para Yuki podían coexistir sin dañar al otro.

Ritsuka era un buen novio, era un novio excelente considerando su falta de experiencia; lo abrazaba en momentos en que sentía que se quebraba, le compraba alguna golosina que le gustase y le daba la mano sin temores. Además era adorable la forma en que se inclinaba apenado hacia él para tratar de obtener un beso y terminar siendo el mismo Mafuyu quien completaba la acción. Su amor era demasiado inocente, nunca intentaba ir más allá y respetaba su espacio y su dolor.

Además, el chico era un guitarrista genial, y le había compuesto una canción sin reproches; porque siempre supo desde un inicio que aquella canción era para esa persona que probablemente nunca dejaría de estar arraigado a sus raíces. Porque era parte de él desde su infancia. Siempre lo sería después de todo.

Por ello, Mafuyu tenía un ligero miedo, temía que, después de todo, y a pesar de ser correspondido plenamente por el joven de ojos azules, él terminara por hacerle daño en más de un aspecto; él estaba roto, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus partes punzocortantes llegaran a Uenoyama y le hirieran poco a poco hasta que fuese irremediable.

¿Y si luego era muy tarde? ¿Qué haría? ¿Tendría que dejar de cantar? ¿Debería dejar la banda? Suponía que sí, y aunque le dolía, sería lo más justo, puesto que él como vocalista había llegado al final para conformar " _Given_ ".

Satou adoraba cantar, le daba mucha emoción estar parado en un escenario, compartiendo escena con sus compañeros y haciendo vibrar al público mientras ellos también coreaban sus canciones.

Cantar era una buena idea de expresarse, le daba la oportunidad de gritar desde el fondo de su corazón y verter todos sus sentimientos para así transmitir todo lo que no podía con simples palabras.

Y estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo si con ello podía disminuir el dolor de Ritsuka.

¿Y si le escribía una canción de desamor? No necesariamente con melodía, simplemente sería una herramienta para poder sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. No había otra manera de romper con él, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Aunque no era la mejor idea de todas, estaba seguro, sería como arruinar la música para él también, y no era justo.

No cuando sabía que el muchacho vivía para tocar y componer música.

Y por supuesto que tampoco sería justo para sus otros compañeros de banda; Kaji y Haruki, quiénes le habían recibido tan bien y le habían ayudado y tenido paciencia durante todo el proceso de aprendizaje. Eran personas dedicadas y dispuestas a apoyarlo, no podía quitarles a su guitarrista solo porque sí.

Era momento de distanciarse lo más posible para evitar daños cuantiosos y desgarradores, por ello existían cosas como el respetar la barrera de la intimidad, esa en la que Mafuyu no se atrevía a llamar por su nombre a su novio —al menos no en voz alta—, sino que seguía utilizando su apellido y el honorífico que le correspondía.

Además tenía días evitándolo, no estaba contestando sus mensajes, en realidad si lo hacía solo comentaba que estaba ocupado o que estaba por allí con Hiiragi y los demás, solo matando el tiempo con amigos como cualquier otro chico de su edad haría. Estaba haciendo mal y lo sabía, ya habían charlado sobre dejar salir sus inquietudes si es que se presentaba alguna entre ellos, pero no era tan fácil decir que estaba tratando de buscar la manera menos dolorosa de terminar con su relación.

Le había preguntado a su madre si podía cambiarse de escuela de nuevo, ella no se opuso cuando se lo planteó, no se oponía a sus ideas cuando era niño, mucho menos lo hacía después de la muerte del joven que ella sabía era su pareja. Estaban a menos de un mes de terminar el año, y con ello, Mafuyu había tomado la decisión de marcharse a una escuela diferente en la que Uenoyama no tuviera que verle a la cara luego de haber roto.

Era lo mejor.

El chico miró en todas direcciones, tratando de evitar que alguien le viera y le delatase con su aún novio sobre su actual ubicación, si había algo que quería evitar era la confrontación en un lugar tan público como lo era la escuela, así que trataba de cuidar sus pasos para que eso no sucediera.

Se adentró a los casilleros y abrió el suyo para sacar sus zapatillas de correr color rojo, debía cambiarse lo antes posible y huir, más tarde le tocaba ir al trabajo, así que ya tenía la excusa perfecta de ese día para evitar verle una vez más.

—Mafuyu...

O eso había creído hasta que la voz de Uenoyama llegó a su canal auditivo, junto con la mano del mismo cerrando el casillero con delicadeza, para así poder verle el rostro.

No era la mejor de las situaciones.

Y Ritsuka no estaba en su mejor aspecto, se notaba abrumado y cansado, y simplemente parecía aliviado de poder verle al fin. Eso le hizo sentir tan culpable. Era un idiota, tenía la certeza de que ya le estaba hiriendo al estarlo evadiendo.

—Uh... Uenoyama-kun, hola —saludó con la cabeza baja, amarrando las agujetas de sus zapatos tan pronto y tan bien como podía debido a los nervios.

—¿De verdad eso vas a decir? ¿Un simple hola? Creo que una patada duele menos.

—Yo... no quiero hablar aquí... ¿podemos...? —preguntó el castaño haciendo un ademán hacia la salida, invitando con ello al pelinegro a salir de allí hacia algún lugar de mayor privacidad.

Ritsuka resopló frustrado y molesto, chasqueó la lengua y asintió para seguirlo a donde fuera que tuviese planeado llevarle. La verdad era que Mafuyu no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, si en una semana no había logrado descifrarlo, esos minutos no harían para nada la diferencia, y era bastante doloroso que no estuviera ni un poco preparado para lo estaba por venir.

Ellos caminaron en completo silencio hasta un parque desolado y se sentaron en una de las bancas, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la escuela, así que esperaba no encontrarse con nadie que les reconociera de allí.

La tensión entre ellos eran bastante palpable, el sudor estaba aumentando y la mirada que Uenoyama le dedicaba entre preocupada y molesta le estaban lastimando el corazón. No sabía cómo iniciar, no tenía ni idea de qué debería decir primero o no.

—Bueno... este... lo siento —dijo entonces Mafuyu inclinándose antes Ritsuka para que pudiera entender su disculpa.— Lamento mucho lo de esta semana, pero hay algo importante que debo decirte.

—Te extrañé esta semana —dijo de forma seca, aunque Uenoyama estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, su afecto era así a veces, brusco, pero siempre muy honesto—, estuviste muy ausente y faltaste a los ensayos con la banda.

Satou tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Lo sé...

—¿Has estado enfermo?

Él negó con la cabeza enseguida, no había querido preocuparlo así, pero su cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones como para poder verlo, así que había optado por mejor alejarse de él lo suficiente.

—Solo quería un tiempo a solas —dijo el más joven de ambos, dando una verdad a medias.

—Creo que sabes que me vuelvo loco cuando no paso tiempo contigo —afirmó bajando la cabeza el de ojos azules, pero sonando honesto—, pero no es mi intención ahogarte, es solo que quisiera compartir muchas cosas contigo... pero solo dime si necesitas espacio y yo estaré dispuesto a dártelo, quizá quieras llevarla más tranquila, solo salir juntos una vez a la semana en lugar de todos los días, o tal vez podríamos...

—Necesitamos romper.

La interrupción de Mafuyu dejó sin habla a ambos. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿No se supone que iba a buscar la mejor manera de decir aquello para no herirlo? ¿Por qué había sido tan brusco? ¿Ahora qué haría?

El de ojos castaños se cubrió la boca, como si no pudiera creer que acaba de decir aquello, pidiendo a Uenoyama que terminaran todo lo que habían ido construyendo durante ese tiempo.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que el contrario dijo, parecía no entender la situación.

Pero ya lo había dicho, ya no podía retractarse y dar marcha atrás. Le dolía tanto el pecho que quería echarse a llorar.

—Que terminamos... supongo.

—¿Supones? Mafuyu —dijo Uenoyama acercándose a él—, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Que esto no va a funcionar...

Él vio como los ojos de Uenoyama, que eran intensamente azules, comenzaban a ponerse acuosos, como si el mismo mar comenzara a hacer olas en ellos.

—No... ¿qué está pasando? Tú mismo dijiste que si no hablábamos las cosas luego podía ser muy tarde, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? ¿Cómo no va a funcionar si me haces feliz? ¿Yo no te hago feliz?

La desesperación y el lamento en el tono de su voz era notables, y Satou se sentía realmente miserable de provocarle algo, pero le estaba salvando de un futuro terrible, y prefería mil veces que así fuera si con ellos le mantenía a salvo.

No podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, y ahora estaba tratando de ignorar las manos del muchacho que se habían posado sobre sus hombros, quería que esto acabara y que acabara pronto. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

—¡Dime algo, por favor! —exclamó Uenoyama con dolor.

—Estoy roto.

Los labios de Mafuyu temblaban con su confesión, sus ojos ya estaban mostrando señales de lágrimas y estaba a punto de dejarlo salir todo, estaba siendo tan débil cuando debía aguantar por él, se levantó de su asiento, no pudiendo soportar la presión de su pecho y las ganas que tenía de ser consolado.

—¿Mafuyu?

—Estoy roto, y puedo hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Yuki perdió la vida por mi culpa, yo no quiero que eso pase contigo y podría suceder si sigues a mi lado, nunca voy a estar completo de nuevo, no puedo hacerte esto a ti también...

Uenoyama no lo dudó ni por segundo cuando se acercó a abrazar a Satou quien ya estaba llorando como una cachorrito sin su madre, había mucho dolor en sus palabras, mucha culpa. Y entendía porqué. Él no conocía la historia con todo detalle, pero había suficiente información en las palabras de aquella compañera que le había comentado del suicidio del ex amante de Mafuyu y en la misma canción que habían presentado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en un escenario.

Desde un inicio, siempre supo que hubo alguien antes que él, alguien a quien perteneció y amó, y él jamás le había exigido nada a Mafuyu porque no deseaba que se olvidara de él, sino que lo aceptara como parte fundamental en su vida, porque sabía que siempre lo sería.

Él jamás le daría a elegir, porque el chico castaño era tan bueno que podía amar a los dos de diferente forma y en diferente medida, pero no tenían que compararse, porque uno no era el reemplazo del otro, era simplemente amor nuevo, un amor que Uenoyama esperaba pudiera ayudarle a curar sus heridas, pero sobre todo enseñarle a querer las mismas aunque estas nunca sanaran.

Ritsuka le estrechó con firmeza ente sus brazos, mientras el otro temblaba por el llanto, tenía tanto que quisiera decirle, pero quería ser directo y sincero.

—Yo siempre he sabido eso, y no me importa.

—¿Q-Qué?...

—No necesitas estar completo para amar de nuevo, de todas maneras creo que creo que nadie lo está —murmuró con dulzura a su oído, intentando darle la mayor veracidad a sus palabras para que comprendiera que no había ni una pizca de mentira en ellas.— Solo necesitas que amen tus piezas rotas, aún sabiendo que podrían herir, que las valoren como son, como fueron y como podrían ser.

—¿Aunque duela?

—Aún más si duelen, porque de eso se trata el amor.

—No soy bueno hablando... no quiero que te pase nada —sollozó.

—Entonces ya somos dos que no somos buenos hablando, pero... quiero esforzarme contigo, nada malo va a pasar, no debes temer —le aseguró despegando sus brazos de él y guiándolos a los costados de su rostro para poder mirar sus bonitos ojos almendrados. Uenoyama nunca había sabido lo que era el amor o cómo se sentía, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser exactamente lo que experimentaba al ver a Mafuyu, al tocarlo, al sentirlo.— Te quiero...

Los ojos de Mafuyu se agrandaron ante las palabras, era la primera vez que se lo decía y el hecho de que fuese de una manera tan decidida le había dejado aún más sorprendido.

—Te quiero, Mafuyu. Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que vale la pena que nos esforcemos juntos por esto que sentimos y que también hablemos cuando sea necesario, prometo que voy a apoyarte.

Mafuyu asintió, no debería de tener miedo, pero lo tenía, y aún con aquel miedo lo haría, se atrevería a amar con intensidad, esperando poder abrir más su corazón la siguiente vez que se sintiera abrumado y temeroso. No todo tenía porqué terminar mal, siempre había nuevas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos. Este sería el suyo.

—Yo también te quiero, Ritsuka...

Y como si hubiese sido una señal, esa fue la primera vez que Uenoyama se atrevió a alcanzar sus labios, a besarle primero, sellando así un acuerdo implícito, uno lleno de amor joven y puro, pero un amor que prometía ser _inquebrantable_.


End file.
